Bartenders, waiters and other persons who serve food, beverages, refreshments and the like frequently encounter the need for a variety of different types of tools. For example, in some instances a knife with a sharp or serrated blade may be necessary to open boxes, cartons and the like in which a food or beverage may be packaged. Can and bottle openers are often used to open beverage-containing cans and bottles. A zester may be necessary at times to obtain zest from lemons, oranges or other citrus fruit for flavoring of a food or beverage. A wine defoiler may be used to cut foil on a wine bottle or the like. In a typical bar or other area in which a bartender, waiter or other preparer or server of food or beverage works, however, these tools are often disparate or physically-discrete units and therefore must be found and used separately. This drawback tends to clutter the bar or other work area and decreases the efficiency of the bartender or other server since the server must individually locate each tool prior to use. Moreover, the need to separately purchase multiple tools may increase the expense of using such tools.
Therefore, a multi-purpose tool having various types of tools which are combined into a single unit and are useful in preparing and serving food and beverages and the like is needed.